


Anything for you

by kersenvla



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Childhood Friends, Confessions, Domestic Fluff, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Han Jisung | Han is a Good Friend, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sick! Minho, Soulmates, soft and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 02:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kersenvla/pseuds/kersenvla
Summary: Minho feels bad. It’s hot and stuffy in his room, he woke up with a splitting headache and he just got told that he also has a fever. But that’s not even the worst part. The worst part is that Jisung is looking at him with a worried scowl on his face and Minho hates it.He didn’t mean for Jisung to come over and take it upon himself to take care of him today, but his best friend and next door neighbour insisted, even though he hates to see Minho sick. Or maybe it’sbecausehe hates to see Minho sick?Either way, Minho was at home alone and Jisung didn’t want to leave, so he stayed and told him he would take care of Minho until he would get better.OR: Minho gets sick and Jisung takes care of him. They look back at their friendship and maybe find out that there's more to be discovered
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 28
Kudos: 114
Collections: MINSUNG BINGO: Round Two





	Anything for you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! 
> 
> This is my first entry for minsung bingo!  
> FILLS: AU - Neighbors, Sick Fic, Flashbacks, AU - Soulmates & Ficathon prompt P101
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this piece, have a nice day! <3

Minho feels _bad_ . It’s hot and stuffy in his room, he woke up with a splitting headache and he just got told that he also has a fever. _It’s summer. Who gets freaking sick in summer?_ But that’s not even the worst part. The worst part is that Jisung is looking at him with a worried scowl on his face and Minho hates it. 

He didn’t mean for Jisung to come over and take it upon himself to take care of him today, but his best friend and next door neighbour insisted, even though he hates to see Minho sick. Or maybe it’s _because_ he hates to see Minho sick? 

Either way, Minho was at home alone and Jisung didn’t want to leave, so he stayed and told him he would take care of Minho until he would get better. (Jisung had then taken Minho’s temperature and had told him that he had a fever, but Minho still isn’t sure if his temperature was caused by a fever alone.)

That doesn’t mean he has to scowl all day, though, because that definitely doesn’t make Minho feel better. The soup that Jisung brings helps a bit, but it would help Minho a lot more if he could see Jisung smile a little. 

“Don’t sulk,” he tells his neighbour, who is sitting across from him on the bed and is playing with a loose thread on his shorts, his lower lip sticking out a little. Jisung looks up and Minho takes a careful sip of his soup. 

“But you’re _sick_ ,” Jisung says redundantly, “and you told me not to come near you. I can’t even offer you physical support!”

Minho scoffs. “Do you want to get sick as well?” He raises an eyebrow at Jisung, who rolls his eyes. “You can keep the physical support to the physical labour of bringing me soup and water.” 

Mission not accomplished, Jisung is still scowling. 

“I’ll get better, now stop frowning, _please_ , Sungie.” Minho kicks a little at Jisung’s crossed legs from under the covers, careful not to spill his soup. 

“Okay! Fine,” Jisung slaps at Minho’s feet and gives him the fakest smile he has ever seen. “Just rest, okay? Then I’ll stop sulking. And tell me if there’s anything you want me to do.” 

_I want you to stop worrying about me. I want you to come here so that I can wipe that frown right off of your face,_ he wants to say, but he doesn’t. 

A sting in his head causes Minho to close his eyes and groan softly. Jisung immediately crawls closer and caresses his head a bit. Minho doesn’t really want to open his eyes and see Jisung’s worried expression, so he doesn’t. 

“Just distract me from my pain while I try to eat this, okay?” he says instead, pressing his palm against his forehead to try and relieve a bit of his headache. 

“Okay,” Jisung says, his voice low and gentle and it makes Minho’s stomach swirl. (Or is that the nausea?) “Do you remember when I broke my arm and you told me to focus on the fact that my legs were working just fine? Maybe you can focus on a body part that doesn’t hurt.” 

Minho lets out a laugh, of course he remembers that. He slowly blinks his eyes open and sees the beginnings of a smile form on his friend’s face. _Good._ “You were crying so much, I had to get you to stop, otherwise our parents would have thought I made you cry or something.” 

“They wouldn’t! It wasn’t your fault!” Jisung exclaims, softly slapping at Minho’s hand. Minho winces a bit at the touch, his right hand is a bit sensitive sometimes still. Jisung softly apologizes and softly rubs the skin. 

He then makes eye contact with Minho. “You just care about me.”

“Maybe.” _Yeah, I do. A lot._

  
  


»»——⍟——««

  
  


Jisung was only six years old and Minho was almost eight when the two of them were playing together in the park near their houses. Minho was showing Jisung how to climb a small tree there. 

“You just find the sturdy branches…” Jisung watched Minho reach out for one and climb onto it with wide eyes, “and you pull yourself onto them!” 

Minho grinned down at Jisung and motioned him to come up with him. Jisung was excited to try it out, he had climbed only _really_ small trees before, but his parents were always there with him. He tried to follow Minho’s example and climb up, but he was too short to reach the last branch.

“Hold on tight.” Minho reached his arm out and helped Jisung onto the branch he was sitting on. Jisung clutched at his neighbour’s t-shirt, because the branch was pretty high off the ground. He was proud of himself that he managed to climb this high, but he was kind of scared to go down now. 

Jisung always told himself not to be scared if Minho was there with him, but he couldn’t help the icky feeling in his stomach when he looked down.

“How do we get down now?” he asked, keeping his eyes on Minho rather than looking down. Minho would know what to do. 

“I’ll show you!” Minho took Jisung’s hands off his shirt and placed them onto the branch. Jisung was nervous, but he had to pay attention to Minho, who was showing him how to get down. 

“There!” Minho jumped the last bit. “It’s easy!” 

It didn’t look easy to Jisung, he had troubles reaching the last branch, he wasn’t as tall or strong as Minho yet. He peeked down a little, but it was really scary, actually.

“Are you scared, Jisungie?” Minho asked and Jisung nodded, because he wanted Minho to help him down. And he didn’t want to cry in front of Minho, so his friend should quickly come help him. 

And Minho did his best to help him, Jisung knew that, but he still fell down and broke his arm. He didn’t remember everything that happened after that and he didn’t know how he managed to climb onto Minho’s back, but Minho carried him home and stayed with him the entire time.

  
  


“Does your arm hurt a lot?” Minho asked him in the hospital. Jisung’s left arm was in a cast now, but Minho couldn’t write on it yet. He nodded at his friend’s question. Minho then poked his legs one by one. “Do your legs hurt?” 

_Huh?_ Jisung didn’t really understand. “No! I didn’t fall on my legs.”

“Well, that’s good, right?” Minho beamed at him. “You should think about that! If you only think about where you don’t feel pain, you’ll feel better! You don’t have to cry.” 

“I won't cry in front of you,” Jisung said and knocked on his chest with his non hurting arm. 

“Then I'll stay with you no matter what.” Minho put his right hand on Jisung’s right arm. His right arm didn’t hurt, so he focused on that, only thinking about how it felt to have Minho’s hand on his arm where it didn’t hurt.

“No matter what.” Jisung finally felt the strength to smile. “We'll be there for each other no matter what.”

  
  


»»——⍟——««

  
  


Minho thinks he’s fallen asleep about five times now, but every time he wakes up, Jisung is right there. He’s on his phone, he’s eating, or he’s just watching Minho. He looks away quickly every time Minho blinks his eyes open and pretends he wasn’t looking until he asks him how it’s going and if he needs anything.

“Headache’s gone for the most part,” Minho croaks out, feeling all groggy from napping all day. He stretches himself out but quickly buries himself back under the covers.

“You’re so cute, Minho,” Jisung coos and crawls over to him, placing his hand to Minho’s warm cheek. “Your cheeks are all pink!”

“Shut up…” Minho murmurs back, even though he likes the sight of Jisung cooing at him, because at least he’s not wearing that stupid scowl anymore. 

Jisung hands him a glass of water. “Drink up, big boy,” he jokes and Minho grumbles as he sits up before pushing at Jisung’s head. Jisung snickers a little and Minho’s heart skips a beat, so everything’s mostly fine again.

Minho gulps the water down and shoves the glass back into Jisung’s hands. “Thank you,” he murmurs after.

“Anything for you, Min,” Jisung says it like it’s nothing. Like those words don’t mean _everything_ to Minho. 

It has always been Minho and Jisung, Jisung and Minho, from the moment that Minho heard that their neighbours next door had another child and his parents wanted to pay them a visit. Jisung has always been there for Minho and he likes to think he is always there for Jisung as well, he tries to be. Hearing Jisung tell him those words makes it all feel _real_.

Minho is so lucky to have him.

“Where are you going?” He shuffles around in his bed, watching Jisung walk to his bedroom door. 

“I’m going to make some food,” Jisung answers. _It’s that late already?_ “Do you want more soup? Or something else?” 

What Minho wants is for Jisung not to leave him right now, but he can’t have everything. Stupid sickness making him all clingy. “Just chug some of whatever you’re having into the soup, I’ll eat it.” 

“And what if I wanted to have ramyeon?” Jisung retorted.

“I am hereby making you eat something decent,” Minho grins and begins to get up and out of bed, but Jisung immediately comes running back to get him to lie back down. 

“What are you doing? Do you need to pee or something?” Jisung makes a move to support Minho while walking, but Minho stops him.

“No, I’m coming down with you,” he says. He sounds more exhausted than he planned, but whatever. “I need to make sure you don’t burn down the house.” 

It’s a lie, and Jisung knows it, but he entertains Minho nonetheless. “But you taught me how to cook, remember?” He points a finger at Minho and smirks. Of course Minho remembers. 

It was when Jisung just started college and Jisung had moved into Minho’s small apartment near the university. Minho had gained experience in cooking during the only time he and Jisung weren’t able to see each other every day. They were now home for the summer and you’d think they would want to spend some time apart, but nope, still together as always.

“I would say it’s maybe even more dangerous if we’re _together_ in the kitchen.”

  
  


»»——⍟——««

  
  


“No, no, _wait_ !” Minho called out, startling the _life_ out of Jisung and almost making him throw the pasta _everywhere_. 

“W-What?” Jisung didn’t know what he was doing, but apparently it was wrong.

“Don’t add the pasta until the water boils, it won’t boil otherwise,” Minho told him and motioned him to come over. “First we’re going to cut the vegetables. I’ll show you a cool trick.”

“I feel like I’m learning all of my life skills from you, Min. Cooking, climbing trees, going out on my _own_ because you have class or something stupid like that.” Jisung observed Minho closely, peeking over his shoulder, and he listened to his instructions intently. He had always looked up to Minho and at first he really saw Minho as someone much like his own older brother, except he was already a lot nicer and cooler than a brother, but pretty soon and as they got older, Jisung had really begun to see Minho as more like an equal, a best friend, a _soulmate_. 

He is so lucky to have Minho in his life. 

“That’s not true, you got yourself to thank for your musicality, creativity, humour, yada yada.” Minho offered Jisung the knife to try and cut the rest of the vegetables himself.

“Those are not life skills,” Jisung retorted after he made sure that he wouldn’t cut himself.

“I beg to differ,” Minho said as Jisung continued cutting. He placed a hand on Jisung’s hand and adjusted his fingers a bit. “Careful— Curl your fingers a bit more so you don’t cut them off—” he quickly instructed before giving Jisung a quick pat on the ass and letting him continue cutting. “I think you’ll be using those skills a lot in your life.” 

“Ha ha,” Jisung said, too focused on cutting to give a proper response, and honestly, he was also trying to ignore the butterflies making a fuss in his stomach whenever Minho casually touched Jisung’s hip when passing him in the narrow kitchen, or his fingers when showing him how to cut just now. 

And Jisung must have done something right and Minho must have been a great teacher, because dinner actually tasted pretty good. What was even more shocking was that a month or two later Jisung actually managed to make a decent and healthy meal on his own. 

He started doing that pretty often, and an unspoken agreement formed that whenever one of them would be free in the afternoon, he would cook for the other. Whenever they were both free they cooked together, which wasn’t as much of a hassle as Jisung had expected when he got out of high school.

They only had _one_ major accident in the kitchen, and it happened to be when they were cooking together. Jisung would almost call it lucky, because he’d rather not be alone when something happened, or worse, that _Minho_ would be alone when something happened.

  
  


“There,” Minho closed the lid on the pan and turned to Jisung. “You have a timer set?” 

“Yup, we can chill out in the kitchen for ten minutes now,” Jisung pocketed his phone and leaned back against the counter. They still had to stay in the kitchen to keep an eye on everything, but nothing really required their attention anymore. 

He watched as Minho approached him with a lopsided smile on his face. Minho lifted his arm and with a gentle hand, he cupped Jisung’s chin and dragged his thumb along his cheek. Jisung’s heart jumped into his throat and he felt his cheeks heat up under the touch.

_Shit, what is he doing?_ Jisung wasn’t really feeling attractive at this moment, in his sweats, his hair unbrushed and messy. He also wasn’t mentally prepared for this. Whatever _this_ was. 

“You’ve got some sauce on your cheek,” Minho snickered. _Oh._

“Well,” Jisung leaned a little further back to create some space between them before he poked one finger into Minho’s forehead, “ _you’ve_ got some audacity on your face.”

“What does that even mean,” Minho snatched Jisung’s wrist and Jisung had no idea what he meant, but he wiggled his eyebrows anyway. 

Okay, maybe he did know a little bit what he meant, because the audacity on his face was that he always _looked_ at Jisung with those pretty features of his and made him feel all weird and fuzzy about it, but he wasn’t going to _say_ that.

“It means whatever you want, baby,” Jisung winked and tried to free himself from Minho’s grip, but Minho seemed to freeze, his ears going red, but he was still caging Jisung against the counter, one arm on the counter and the other holding Jisung’s wrist. He was regretting everything now, but he didn’t expect Minho to malfunction and _not_ move!

“Uhm… Can you like...” Jisung gestured vaguely around himself, but he felt a little… _compromised_ being so close to Minho and having the counter pressing into his back uncomfortably. However much Jisung liked looking at his friend from up close, he didn’t want to make any rash decisions because of it. Minho didn’t respond, so Jisung resorted to calling him into existence. “Minho!” 

Minho jumped and _threw_ Jisung’s arm away, making Jisung’s hand _hit_ the pan, tipping it over and causing some of the hot water to spill all over his arm and Minho’s hand as the latter stopped the pan from spilling everything over the rest of Jisung with his incredible reflexes. Jisung cried out and Minho hissed loudly. 

“ _Fuck_ , sorry, oh my gosh,” Minho cursed, his face contorted in pain. He had been quick enough to save Jisung’s feet, but not the food. “We gotta get some water on this, quickly.”

Jisung was fighting tears as he held his poor arm and followed Minho to the sink. They left the spilled food behind and held their arms under lukewarm water to slowly soothe the burns, Minho’s fingers were lightly touching Jisung’s such that both of their arms would fit under the tap. Jisung let himself calm down from the shock a bit, waiting until he wasn’t shaking on his legs anymore, before he looked at Minho.

“Are you okay?” He let out a shaky breath and swallowed his tears away, the water helped a lot against the pain, but _damn_ that shit hurt. 

“M-Me?” Minho turned to face Jisung with a confused expression. His eyes were also slightly watery. “I _threw_ your arm into a pan with almost boiling water.”

“Yeah, that’s kind of why I’m asking?” Jisung was kind of concerned about Minho’s little freeze moment there. It wasn’t uncommon for either of them to space out sometimes, but something didn’t sit right with him. “You were kind of… spacing out there for a second. And you were pretty startled when I pulled you out of it.”

“Yeah, no, yes I’m fine. I’m really sorry for that.” Minho shook his head, a sorry expression on his face. “My hand hurts, but it’ll be fine. I was just thinking about what you meant with your _‘audacity on your face’_ and spaced out.”

“I didn’t think my nonsense would have such an effect on you,” Jisung snorted and Minho rolled his eyes, pushing Jisung with his free hand. 

“Is your arm okay?” he asked, his fingers grazing the side of Jisung’s arm that hadn’t been burned. The touch was gentle and appreciated, it distracted him from the pain.

“Yeah, it is.” Jisung let out a sigh, his arm was beginning to feel more and more okay. “Maybe we should buy some ointment for burns or something, though…”

“Yeah, we should,” Minho agreed. 

They fell into a comfortable silence for a while and Jisung suddenly felt a wave of comfort wash over him as the two of them stood side by side by the sink. He was glad that Minho was here with him. He shuffled a little closer to his friend until their shoulders were touching.

Minho glanced in his direction and Jisung gave him a little smile, which was returned by the older. They were closer than most people would probably find comfortable again, but this time Jisung had caused it. And this time they weren’t speaking, nor were they near a pan of boiling water. 

Jisung couldn’t tear his gaze away from Minho. He didn’t know if it was him or Minho that did it or if his mind was playing games with him, but he could swear that they were getting closer to each other. Slowly the sound of Jisung’s heart beating in his ears overtook the sound of running water and his gaze slipped from Minho’s eyes down to his lips.

He wondered what would happen if he would kiss his childhood friend right now. Would Minho get mad? Would it be wrong? Would Minho mind—?

_Wait what’s that smell?_ Both of them were startled out of their moment by a kind of burnt smell. Jisung looked over to see a couple pieces of food on fire by the stove.

“Oh shit we didn’t turn off the stove!” Minho quickly reached out to turn it off and he blew the fire out before anything bad could happen.

“What’re we going to do about the food?” Jisung pointed at the spilled and burnt food.

“Just order something?” Minho shrugged and put his hand back under the tap.

“Sounds good.”

  
  


»»——⍟——««

  
  


Minho sits on a blanket between pillows on the kitchen floor, another blanket wrapped around him, even though it's shorts and t-shirt weather. He rests against the wall and watches Jisung cook. Jisung has also put on a playlist and Minho is content.

He has never watched Jisung cook _alone_ before, so it’s quite interesting to see. Jisung isn’t making anything special, but he does it with an ease Minho didn’t really expect from him, and to be honest, Minho is kind of swooning. Especially when Jisung doesn’t have anything to do immediately and thus turns to Minho to check on him or feed him little bits of food in advance.

The food makes Minho feel a bit more energetic and his headache is basically gone by now, but he still feels too weak to be an interesting conversation partner. Jisung doesn’t seem to mind, though, and he keeps himself busy with humming along with the music.

Soon enough, they’re seated across from each other at the coffee table, Minho is leaning against the couch and Jisung sits with his legs crossed on the carpet. Jisung eats his stirred vegetables with rice and tofu while Minho has his filled soup. They eat for a bit in comfortable silence before Jisung speaks up.

“Do you think you can eat it? Does it taste okay?” he asks in between bites of his own food. _He must have been hungry as well_ , Minho thinks.

“Yeah,” Minho tries a smile, hoping that Jisung will return it, and he does, but it’s not the heart shaped one Minho was hoping for. “Thank you for cooking, Jisungie. Thank you for today.”

“Hey, hey, don’t get ahead of yourself, mister,” Jisung tuts. “I’m going to stay with you and care for you until you get better.” 

Minho blushes and looks down at his food. He isn’t in the right state of mind to respond to things like that. 

“I know you would do the same for me,” Jisung mutters softly after. That makes Minho look up and see Jisung’s (adorable) pink cheeks. He is caught off guard for a second and it takes him a little longer than he would have liked to find his voice, but he forces himself to say something.

“I would,” he states and huffs. He _has_ done it before, when Jisung was sick in high school that one time, even when Jisung only had a mild cold the day before an exam in college. They’ll be there for each other no matter what, that’s what they’ve promised. “Why are you being all soft and mushy, though?” 

“Because you’re sick and I want you to get better,” Jisung answers simply, his cheeks still a light pink.

“What does that have to do with anything?” Minho asks, genuinely interested in Jisung’s answer. 

Jisung takes a moment to think. “Maybe it’ll make you feel better to hear?” it comes out like a question, as if Jisung isn’t sure of it. “Do you mind me being soft and mushy?” 

“I don’t mind.” Minho doesn’t mind, he appreciates it. It makes him feel warm. “I just— I don’t know what to say,” he admits. 

“You don’t have to say anything,” Jisung assures him with a soft expression. Minho feels like he’s about to burst at the seams.

“And you don’t have to worry about me about me being sick.” Minho doesn’t know what it is about being sick that makes him want to have Jisung close by his side even more than usual, but he reaches out to take Jisung’s left hand with his right and switches his spoon to his left hand. “I just need to eat and I’ll feel better in no time.”

“I know,” Jisung says and he squeezes Minho’s hand, but he still doesn’t smile.

  
  


After dinner they’re cuddled up on the couch, Minho is leaning on Jisung’s shoulder and they’re watching something Minho doesn’t have the brain power for. He’s thinking about Jisung, which isn’t a shocker, because Jisung has occupied his thoughts for about eighty percent of his life already. Lately, though, it has been more like ninety to ninety five percent of his thoughts. 

He’s telling himself to stop fretting about something small like not having seen Jisung’s _real_ smile today, but he can’t. The filter on his brain is gone and his thoughts are just one uncontrollable soup right now. 

“Is there something else?” Minho blurts out after about half an hour of going back and forth between _say something, maybe you can be there for him_ and _don’t say anything, it’s stupid_. Jisung flinches a little and turns to Minho with a questioning look.

“You want to watch something else?” he asks. _Oh my gosh I am stupid for thinking he would get a vague line like that._

“No, I was asking if there was something else you’re worried about,” Minho clarifies and he tilts his head so that he can look at his friend a little better. 

“Oh,” Jisung says. “Why?”

“You can’t ask me a question as an answer,” Minho sighs. “But you seem a bit down today, and I don’t believe it if you say it is just because I’m sick.” 

“I really do hate seeing you feel unwell, though,” Jisung pouts at him and Minho pushes his hand against his mouth. “Agh! Okay, I can see you’re feeling better already.” 

Minho lays down his head again, because he’s actually not feeling that great, and he feels Jisung’s heart beat against his ear. It's beating quite fast, he notices. 

“I was just thinking about what you said earlier today,” Jisung speaks up after a while and he takes Minho’s right hand again, gently dragging his thumb along the back of it, where the scars of burnt skin are still visible. “When we burned ourselves cooking.” 

“What about it?” The back of his hand still feels weird and sensitive after two months and he can also still see the effects on Jisung’s right arm. He remembers Jisung being a bit insecure about wearing a tee outside at first, but as it faded and as Minho assured him that it made it easier for him to recognize him, he got over his insecurities. 

Jisung had even called their burns _soulmate marks_ at one point. What a sap. It's definitely not like Minho thinks about it a lot either. 

“I was just thinking about it.” Jisung is still running his thumb along Minho’s hand. “I… I often think back on it.” 

“Me too,” Minho admits, he was curious where this was going, maybe also a little afraid. He hears Jisung's heart speed up, much like his own. “Does thinking about it make you sad?” 

“No.” Jisung immediately shakes his head. Minho waits for him to continue and watches Jisung chew on his lower lip. The latter sighs and runs a hand through his hair before reaching for the remote and turning the TV off. “It makes me…” 

Jisung trails off, but Minho wants to hear the end of that sentence so badly. If Jisung is talking about what Minho thinks he's talking about… 

“Do you remember when we were standing by the sink together?” Jisung confirms that he is indeed talking about what Minho thought he was talking about. Minho’s heartbeat mixes with Jisung’s and he isn’t sure anymore whose it is that feels like it’s about to jump out of a chest. 

“Of course I remember.” That part is exactly what Minho thinks about a lot. When he can’t sleep and his mind decides to plague him with the image of Jisung standing next to him, giving him a smile before his eyes trail down to _somewhere_ on his face that isn’t his eyes. 

Minho had been so close to kissing Jisung at that moment, and it was a moment where he actually, for a moment, believed that Jisung maybe feels the same, that they could take their relationship further than neighbours and lifetime friends.

“...Does it make you uncomfortable to think about?” Minho croaks out when Jisung doesn’t speak for a while. Is that why he has been so down today? Because he regrets that moment? There’s suddenly a burning sensation behind Minho’s eyes, which is not caused by a headache this time, as he stares at a wall to avoid Jisung’s eyes. He tries to blink it away, but his heart clenches in fear.

“Huh?” Jisung shifts and Minho’s head slips off his chest. Jisung catches him and pushes him up with a light hand. “No, it doesn’t make me uncomfortable, why would that…? No—” He shakes his head. “Why am I even talking about this right now? You’re sick—”

“I can handle it,” Minho cuts him off and pushes himself to sit upright and face his friend properly. Jisung avoids his gaze and starts chewing on his lips again, which doesn’t help Minho _not_ look at his friend’s lips— 

_Wait, Jisung doesn’t know I was totally staring at his lips too,_ Minho suddenly realized, _or does he?_ He doesn’t know where Jisung was looking when he was looking at his lips of course. He kind of wants to know how Jisung feels about that moment.

“You can tell me anything, you know?” Minho assures him softly, trying to catch his gaze. He places his right hand on Jisung’s right arm, thumbing the uneven skin there. Jisung meets his eyes and he relaxes a bit, releasing his lip from between his teeth. 

“I know,” he sighs. “I was just thinking— We were kind of… having a moment there, right?” 

Minho nods. They are definitely thinking about the same thing here. 

“It wasn’t bad, I think.” Jisung’s eyes roam over Minho’s face restlessly, but his body is still. “I sometimes wonder what you were thinking at that moment. If you thought it was weird or something.”

“Definitely not,” Minho throws the words out without thinking and Jisung perks up, his eyes widening a little. Minho feels his ears heat up and he uses his left hand to cool them down a bit, rubbing the shell between his fingers.

“You… You do know what I’m talking about, right?” Jisung asks. “The moment right before we noticed that some of the food was on fire. I was, uhh, kind of looking at your lips,” Jisung’s face twitches a little in embarrassment. “And I was wondering what you would think if I would kiss—”

“Yeah, me too.” Minho doesn’t even process the last part of what Jisung was saying, since he was speaking right through it, but when he does, his eyes grow wide, mirroring Jisung’s. 

Jisung’s mouth falls open slightly. 

“Wait, _what_?” 

“Wait, you wanted to kiss me?” 

They gape at each other for a moment, but after a while, Jisung’s face morphs from shocked to excited, and it’s the happiest expression Minho has seen on his face all day, but it’s not quite the heart shaped grin he’s looking for. He has the feeling that that smile isn’t far from being reached, though.

“You first,” Jisung demands. “What did you mean, _‘me too’_?”

Minho feels a bit shy, admitting that he was looking at Jisung’s lips out loud, but he guesses he has to do it, to give Jisung the courage to go on with his part of the story. “I meant that I was… kind of looking at your lips, too. I don’t know if you saw it, but...”

He trails off, hoping that Jisung will take over, but he just stares at Minho. “Woah,” he breathes. 

“Now you,” Minho pokes him in his side, making him flinch a bit. Jisung takes Minho’s hand in his, probably as a preemptive measure. 

“Okay, don’t poke me, please.” Jisung giggles when Minho threatens with another poke, and it doesn’t seem like he will talk if Minho pokes him, so he stops it and looks at Jisung in expectation. “I didn’t _want_ to kiss you—No, wait, I _did_ — Or, at least, you know, uhm, I was just wondering what you would think if I did, if that would be weird or wrong or something?” 

“Well…” Minho takes a moment to process the mess of a sentence Jisung just dropped on him, but if he’s correct, that was a sort of confession. “I don’t think it’s _wrong_ and weird isn’t necessarily _bad_ , but if I wasn’t sick, we could find out together…?” 

“Really?!” Jisung leans forward, leaning on Minho’s legs, and he finally shows Minho his bright and sunny heart shaped smile. He feels his stomach swirl at the sight. Jisung’s smile is really his favourite thing to see. “You like me back?” 

Minho nods as an answer, because they’re so close that his throat is kind of closing up. He does feel like he has to assure Jisung in another way, but he doesn’t know how to do it safely, without risking getting Jisung sick as well.

And even if he did know what to do, he doesn’t get a chance, because Jisung leans forward and kisses him on the forehead. He leans back and beams at him, before he leans in again and places a big fat smooch on Minho’s cheek. And then he places another one on Minho’s other cheek.

“Jisung—” Minho begins, but then Jisung places a kiss on his nose, making Minho laugh. “ _Sungie_!”

Jisung ignores him and makes a show of leaning even further into Minho to give him another kiss, but Minho leans back until he loses his balance and falls back onto the couch. Jisung falls on top of him and his nose bumps into Minho’s chin, making him groan. Minho feels bad for laughing but he can’t help himself.

He laughs even harder as Jisung leans over him and tries to give him an intimidating look, but he fails spectacularly. Minho's laughter doesn't stop Jisung from diving in and leaving light kisses all over Minho's face again. 

“Stop! I can't kiss you back!” Minho calls out between his laughter as he tries to get a hold of Jisung’s head. He squishes Jisung’s cheeks between his hands and gives him a stern look. (He tries, but his smile doesn't seem to go away.)

Jisung laughs but it comes out muffled because of his current situation. Minho really wants to kiss him, but he knows that he will regret it and that it will feel better when _he_ feels better, so he pulls Jisung’s face a little closer to rub the tips of their noses together instead.

Jisung rests his forehead against Minho’s, and Minho lets Jisung’s cheeks go, but his fingers stay there, lightly cradling his jaw. Minho feels so much lighter all of a sudden, his heart isn't heavy with worry anymore now that he has seen Jisung smile—because of _him_ , nonetheless. Minho is so lucky to have him. 

“I like you, Sung,” he whispers. “A lot.”

“I like you too, Minho,” Jisung whispers back. “So much.” 

  
  
  


When Minho wakes up, he feels all sweaty and gross at first, but that all goes away when he reaches around for his glasses and feels a body wrapped around him instead. A smile grows on his face as he sees Jisung, peacefully asleep on his stomach on top of the covers in one of Minho’s old tees and his own boxers, his cheek squished slightly against the pillow and his right arm and leg loosely draped over Minho. 

He feels a lot better than yesterday, although he still feels a bit tired and weak, and it's all thanks to Jisung. He wonders if he should make him some breakfast as a thank you, but when he shuffles to get out of bed, Jisung blindly reaches out for him. He snatches Minho’s hand and Minho decides to lie down for a bit longer, facing Jisung. 

“‘Morning,” Jisung mumbles with a small smile on his face. “How’re you feeling?”

“Fine,” Minho answers. “A bit better.” 

“But not completely?” Jisung inquires, pouting a little. Minho shakes his head, but gives his friend a reassuring smile. He brushes a couple of strands from Jisung’s forehead and just enjoys looking at his sleepy face for a bit. Jisung tries to kiss Minho’s hand that is resting on the side of his face, but Minho pulls back.

Jisung then pulls Minho onto his chest and hugs him. He runs a hand through the older’s hair soothingly and Minho hums, letting his fingers rest on Jisung’s shoulders. They lie like that for a while, and if being sick means waking up like this, then he doesn’t mind it that much.

“Do you still want to kiss me when you’re better?” Jisung suddenly asks, still absentmindedly running his hand through Minho’s hair. His hair is sticky and sweaty, so Minho doesn’t understand how Jisung is okay with doing this, but he appreciates it. “What you said yesterday wasn’t the fever speaking?” 

Minho frowns and props his chin up on Jisung’s chest to look at him. “No, I was already feeling better by then. I still...” He looks away for a second, “I still want that. I like you, I meant that.”

“Okay,” Jisung smiles and squeezes Minho a bit. “That’s great. Me too.” 

“I was actually going to make you some breakfast just now,” Minho croaks out, his torso trapped between Jisung’s arms. 

“Too bad, I’m still taking care of you because you’re not fully recovered yet, so I’ll be making _you_ breakfast,” Jisung says and moves one arm to cup Minho’s face and drag his thumb along his cheekbone. “That’s what I promised.”

“Okay, fine,” Minho sighs and lays his head down again so that Jisung can’t see his smile and red ears. Jisung doesn’t move to get up, so Minho doesn’t either. It’s nice like this and Minho isn’t that hungry anyway. 

Just at that moment, Jisung’s stomach rumbles and Minho hears it loud and clear. They both laugh and it vibrates through Minho’s whole body. Maybe they should get up, that’s what they’re both probably thinking, but they still don’t move.

Jisung lets out a sigh. “Five more minutes?” 

“Sure,” Minho agrees. “Five more minutes.”

Five minutes turns into half an hour of cuddling and Jisung leaving soft kisses all over Minho’s face just like yesterday. Minho’s whole face feels warm by now and he really wants to return the favor, but as long as he still feels unwell he can’t. It sucks, but at least he knows that as long as he still feels unwell Jisung will stay with him and care for him. 

Minho makes a mental note to himself to make sure to spoil Jisung after he gets better, but for now he enjoys being on the receiving side of the spoiling. 

And if Minho eventually does decide to sneak Jisung a kiss on the cheek at the end of the day when he’s feeling better, then it’s only for them to know. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! :D  
>   
> i know that it sometimes takes a lot of energy to come up with a good thing to comment, but don't feel any pressure to leave a Good Comment, i appreciate any comment, even if it's only 'thx' or 'sdjkfklsdjklf', it makes me happy :D  
>   
> otherwise i hope everyone has a nice day and i hope that this fic could somehow make you feel a little happier!  
>   
> take care everyone <3  
>   
> you can find me on:  
> [Tumblr](https://skz-vla.tumblr.com)  
> And on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kersenvla) if you're interested!  
> <3


End file.
